Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants. To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna in the wireless communication device needs to be wide enough to cover frequency bands of multiple bands. In addition, the antenna of the wireless communication device is almost a monopole antenna or an inverted f-shaped antenna. The antenna needs to include one or more clearance areas to promote radiation performance and a metal chassis of the wireless communication device needs to include one or more plastic areas.